


McDonalds

by VampireMinded



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to McDonalds with the Nations after school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd Upload. WHOO!

It's your first day at the infamous Gakeun Hetalia Academy. You nervously eye the double front doors before taking a deep breath and proceeding in. The first thing you notice is how large it is inside. The sky blue walls and dark green carpet go well together. You also see many trophies and awards on stands or hanging on the wall. "A good first impression," you mutter under your breath.

As you walk up the stairs to get to your very first lesson at the Academy, the guy in front of you smashes his face into the door on accident. The boy next to him, whom he bears a striking resemblance to, tries to comfort the now-furious individual. Ouch you think before bursting out laughing. "You don't see something like that everyday!"

You try to sneak by un-noticed, but the furious individual grabs you by the wrist. "What the hell did you-a say?!" he shouted, irritated.  
"Romano, don't shout at her, she's new and a way to pretty to be shouted at." Chimed the other guy.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Are you ok?" you ask.  
"I'm-a fine. Name's Lovino, also known as-a Romano." He replied.  
"I'm glad your okay, I did that once, and it hurt. I even have the scar to prove it." You point towards the scar on you head. "Oh, my name is ______  
"Wow, and it's-a nice to meet-a you," he said, and then turns towards the other boy beside him. "That-a hurt, Veneziano, damn it! This is all your fault, stupid brother!" Romano yells to the other, lighter haired boy. Oh, so they were brothers. 

You sigh and make your way past them, not wanting to get involved anymore. You then realize you forgot where to get your official ID. "How the hell did I forget something so important?! Well this is embarrassing. What do I do now?" you ask your self. "It's no problem; I can just ask someone…" 

You decide to ask the person closest to you, who happens to be a super-excited silver-haired man. He turns around as you call him. "Huh? Need something from the awesome me? By the way, name's Gilbert. But you can call me Prussia or Mr. Awesome."  
Why did it have to be THIS guy? You think. But you kindly take up the offer, with a smirk identical to his plastered on your face as a counter.

As you explain the situation, Prussia proudly exclaims that he'll lead you there. On the way to the main office, however, he starts being obnoxiously loud and makes some freakish noises. Is he trying to embarrass me? You think, then suddenly blurt out, "Are you crazy? What's with the noises? Do I need to call an asylum?"  
"Err, sorry…" after that, the next time he spoke was to say where the office was.

You followed his simple direction, down to the end of the hall and turn left, you think easy enough. You sigh as you enter the large, computer-filled office. You walk over to who you thought was in charge, but from a closer look, it turns out to be a student with clean, brown hair. "Erm, hello. Is this where I can get my student ID? And if not, can you direct me to where I can?"  
"Oh hello, sorry, but I'm only up at front desk to read out a news article about on of my classes." He replied quietly, "I'm Toris but most people call me Lithuania. Nice to meet you. The photo booth is right over there."  
You thank him and go in the direction he pointed.

You get to the booth and, surprisingly, there is no line. The man in charge moves you around a bit before finding the perfect angle and posture. Suddenly, a messy blonde-haired guy crashes into you from behind just as he took the shot!  
"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.  
"No, no. It's fine, really it is. I've had worse photos done before." You assure him.  
"Good. I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. I have nick names of England, Britain and United Kingdom or UK. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm ______."  
"Again, sorry about the photo. It's just a certain bloody wine-loving bastard just decided to push me just then." You raise an eyebrow.   
As if cuing his arrival a long blonde-haired man with bright blue eyes, dressed in bright blue and red appeared behind England.  
"Ah, L'Angleterre, couldn't balance yourself just now? Shows how weak you are, ohonhonhon. France is superior as always!" says the man. 

You stare at them confused. They strangle for a bit before "France" notices your presence. He ignores England and pulls a rose out of thin air. "Ah, what a beautiful young lady! I am France, do you perhaps need 'elp?" he winks suggestively, causing You and England to blush.  
"D-don't flirt with her you idiot!" England yells to Francis.  
All this…in a fifteen minute time frame? You think. You deny Francis's offer and scoot over to England's side annoying Francis and causing them to wrestle, again.

You take the opportunity to have your photo taken again, this time having no interruptions. You ignore the wrestling pair and head for your first class, which, according to your sheet, is in room 213 on the second floor.

You arrive at class about twenty minutes early and decide to sit near the window. As you walk towards the seat, you notice a tall guy with gray hair and violet eyes, dressed in a long brown coat and scarf watching your every movement. You shake the strange idea that you had out of your head and sit down.

As you admire the view from the window, you hear a wincing voice call you but you can't pinpoint where it's coming from. You decide to ignore it.  
"M-maple!" Came the voice and you jump straight out of your chair. Is this school NORMAL? You scream in your head. Suddenly, where you were sat, is a small, quiet man holding a mini polar bear. Even though you are 100% positive there was nothing there when you got there, you apologize anyway.  
"I-I'm Mathew but every one calls me Canada. Nice to meet you" he said quietly.  
"You too, I'm ______." you decide to go and sit in the other chair by the window, the grey-haired boy still watching your every movement. 

For the next few weeks, everything is as normal, with the three same old lessons a day: Music with Mr. Austria, PE with Mr. Germany and Foreign Languages with Mr. China.

One day the sun is shining brightly, its light penetrating the dusty window. The blissfully carefree sounds of birds chirping fill your ear. What I would do to be outside, you think sadly and sigh. I'm stuck inside this cramped dusty Meeting Room in the middle of summer. Stuck. I want out!

The school day breezes by quickly, while you're dozing off. You can always get notes from someone else. You're the first one out the door. You take in a deep breath of fresh air and hear someone call your name.  
You tiredly close your eyes for a second the then open them and turn around. "Yes?" you say as you turn to face your caller.

It's only America. "Hey! ______! Since the meeting is over, and all. We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us and get some food or something." The other members soon appeared behind him.  
You smile at him and stretch. "Sure. I'm bored stiff anyway."

He beams, "Great! Let's go!" he grabs a hold of your wrist and tugs you along. France stops him, gently peeling Alfred's hand from yours. "You shouldn't treat mon cherre like that… here..." He intertwines his fingers in yours.  
You frown at him. "Let go Francey-pants!."  
He takes his hand away from yours. Francis sighs, "Whatever you wish, my Lady." 

England shakes his head in disgust. America grabs your wrist again and begins to run.   
"Why are you running, git? It's not like the restaurant is going to run away from you." You shout.  
He enters a small restaurant and picks a seat.  
"I knew you'd pick McDonalds, America. I'm not really hungry so I'll just have a milkshake and small fries please." You heave.  
"Ok." he goes off to get all of the food.

As America orders the food, you feel a sudden draft and shiver. You try and not let anyone see it, but England smiles and offers his jacket, "Here."   
France blinks, offering his own. While the two bicker, Russia slides his large jacket over you.   
You glance at him briefly. "Thanks Russia". You look at the bickering pair and pound your fist on the table. "Will you please just shut up?"

They become flustered and quiet. You snuggle in the warmth of Russia's jacket. America returns quickly and questions why England and France are quiet. Veneziano grabs at his drink as you were, and your hands briefly touched.  
You blink and hand him his drink and pasta (yes they serve pasta at McDonald's now….I wish), then you grab your food and eat it.

The group makes small talk, and you zone out. France, America, and England end up arguing with each other. Italy glances and watches some birds fly outside the window. Russia taps your shoulder, smiling that sweet and innocent smile, "You okay, da?"  
"Huh? What? Oh, yes I'm fine thanks. I just with those three would shut up."

He nods in response. He pounds his fist on the table in your anger, warning them if they didn't shut up, their faces will be painted in their own blood. They all shut up and swallow the lump in their throats. Veneziano, being Italian, is scared out of his skin, but soon relaxes.  
Wow, I never knew Ivan had a side to him like that! You think, suddenly slightly scared. You stand up and calm him down.

 

After that incident, Russia is back to his old self. After paying, you all decide to go your separate ways for the day. You thank them for the interesting day. You are the first one out the door, when you hear your name being called.  
Again?! I wonder who-You turn around. Oh!

"______!" You could feel your caller rush behind you.   
"Yes, Russia?" You turn around to see him smiling sweetly. People passing by stare at the giant and then at you, wearing a jacket way too big to be your own. He has even given you his scarf to keep warm. He seemed like a very compassionate guy, treating a lady like how he treated you, but you couldn't forget his darker side. It almost chilled you to the bone when he spoke those words. You shook the thought out of your head. 

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot." You began to remove his jacket, and you can feel his eyes tracing over every movement you make. You finished with his jacket, you begin with the scarf, but he waves your hands away. He closes in on you, and removes the scarf himself. You could smell a faint aroma of Vodka present on him. Not surprising. "Are you alright?" He questioned, placing his jacket on, and then his scarf.   
"I'm fine," You smiled, "Thanks again for the warmth."

He grabs your hand softly, lowering his head and kissing you. He didn't even ask! Although it didn't matter, you always liked him anyway. His lips were soft, but he pressed hard against yours. Once you returned it, it softened to innocence. People still stared, "What an odd couple," they said. You closed your eyes, tilting your head to deepen the pleasant kiss. As soon as you did, however, he glares at the citizens and they rush to their destinations quickly. He returns his attention to you, wrapping his arms around your compact body, pulling you even closer. You open your eyes to his. He pulls away, and you heard his trademark giggle. "Yah teby A lyubly U" (I love you).


End file.
